The present invention relates to ball cap stretching and blocking systems. Blocking, as defined herein, refers to the process of holding a hat in a shape to impart a definite shape to a hat. More particularly, the present invention relates to a ball cap blocker and stretcher that provides simultaneous ball cap stretching and steaming. The stretching and steaming functions assist in removing undesired creases in the material of ball caps. Even more particularly, the present invention relates to a ball cap blocker and stretcher and steamer that is portable for home use. Also, the present invention relates to a ball cap blocker and stretcher that optionally avoids steaming the decorated front portion of the ball cap, typically displaying, for example, a sports team logo. Even more particularly, the present invention also relates to a ball cap blocker and stretcher and steamer that additionally provides heated air drying of the ball cap.
Modern ball caps have risen to the status of a fashion statement. Thus, it is becoming increasingly important to keep ball caps looking pristine, crisp, and fresh (by cap wearers and retailers). Also, modern ball caps have become collector's items. Further, the licensing of trademarks for placement on ball caps is ever present. The most widely recognized name in the licensed ball cap arena is New Era, the largest sports-licensed headwear company in the U.S. and the official ball cap licensee of MLB. A New Era cap, typically a fitted cap, has a very distinctive look comprising a flat bill, a squared front crown, and a holographic sticker validating the authenticity of the cap placed on the cap's visor. Ball caps bearing a licensed logo generally range in price from $29 up to $300 for collector versions, with $2,000 premium caps, such as the Zerino “Elita” and “Dominiani”, emerging in the market for the first time. Modern ball caps range from a simple ball cap with a functional use to investments.
Typical materials in a ball cap respond to heating, steaming, and stretching. Ball caps, especially those comprising wool and buckram, can warp when wet. However heating and steaming can restore the shape of a ball cap. The fibers in wool typically respond quickly to steaming. Buckram, a rigid, malleable material which is typically contained within the front two panels of a ball cap may be shaped by heating or steaming. The buckram weave enables an embroidered logo on the cap's crown to hold its shape. A cap's sweatband typically comprises cotton and because of its position close to the head, it dirties quickly necessitating frequent washing.
No system exists that provides simultaneous ball cap stretching and steaming. Further, no system exists that provides a ball cap blocker and stretcher and steamer that is portable for home use. Also, no system exists that optionally avoids steaming the decorated front portion of the ball cap. Even more particularly, no system exists that provides a ball cap blocker and stretcher and steamer that provides heated air drying of the ball cap.
Therefore, a need exists for a system that provides simultaneous ball cap stretching and steaming. Further, a need exists for a system that provides a ball cap blocker and stretcher and steamer that is portable for home use. Also, a need exists for a system that optionally avoids steaming the decorated front portion of the ball cap. Even more particularly, a need exists for a system that provides a ball cap blocker and stretcher and steamer that provides heated air drying of the ball cap.